youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Tewtiy
John Ryan Phillips (born: ), better known online as Tewity, is an American gaming YouTuber. His 53 popular video series known as, Pixelmon Island, was released in June 2016 and ending in October of the same year which gained his channel quite a bit of popularity helping him surpass 100,000 subscribers in a little over a month. Soon after this series ended he started another popular series on his channel named Troll Pack that was also well received by his fans. Soon after the conclusion of this series in November, Phillips moved on to play various types of games moving his channel away from Minecraft for the most part. During 2017 his content started revolving around the widely popular Plants vs Zombies game series as well as it's Sequel. Then later in the year started playing multiple other flash and mobile games while still remaining family friendly. Then in later 2017 his content started to shift to Bloons tower defense and after the sixth game was released it was really the only content he uploaded regularly. Personal life Growing up Phillips use to live in Georgia and North Carolina. He grew up along side his mom, dad, older brother, and their family dog Goose. Phillips was known to be homeschooled and use to live and work on a horse farm. When not playing minecraft, or hanging out with friends, Phillips use to participate in Boys Scouts. Unlike most kids, he also use to live on a sailboat (called the Irwin 41′) and sailed around the US with his parents. Currently he resides in St. Petersburg, Florida. He lived with fellow YouTube personalities Jerome Aceti (known as JeromeASF) and Alex Galvez (known as Alexircraft) from mid 2016 till early 2017. Eventually in early 2017 Phillips leased and moved into his own little house in St. Petersburg, which he stayed at until late November of the same year. He would then proceed to move in with his older brother in Georgia all of 2017 and early 2018. Then in the summer of 2018 he got a house with friend and fellow YouTuber FavreMySabre and together filmed a lot of real life videos for his other channel, while still making videos and content for his main channel. Meeting JeromeASF Phillips had once been a huge fan of Jerome Aceti(JeromeASF). After viewing one of Jerome's Minecraft videos, Phillips had acquired an urge to animate the video, sending it to Jerome. Although Jerome hadn't initially seen the video, several other fans of Jerome had seen the animation and had prompted to continuously send Jerome the video until he finally watched it. Jerome loved the animation so much that he asked Phillips if he could upload the video to his channel, which he was given permission to do and uploaded it. As time went on, Phillips and Jerome grew closer as friends and as content providers, beginning to record videos together and progressively making more animations for Jerome's channel. In the summer of 2016, Jerome and Phillips had agreed to move in together. At first he stayed with Jerome in fellow YouTuber/Friend, Mitch Hughes(TheBajanCanadian) home until finally moving out into Jerome's apartment in August of 2016 where he would stay until early 2017. Although no longer filming as much together since late 2017, Jerome and Phillips do occasionally attend events together and are still very good friends. Career Phillips enjoyed playing minecraft while hiding away in his bunk on the Erwin 41' and also loved watching other people play the game as well. After moving to Florida during the summer of 2016 he would go to work alongside JeromeASF and TheBajanCanadian even working with them in a Office starting October of that year. Along side playing games he made animations. They varied from funny moments from other peoples videos, skits, music videos, or little short videos of his own minecraft player. Phillips's main channel, Tewtiy, has played many modded minecraft games, he did slowly play many other types of games including: Roblox, and Planet Explorer, Astroneer, Plants vs Zombies, etc. His second channel, "TewtiyTwo", contains games of whatever he feels of playing including: PUBG, Shellshock, Amazing Frog, Resident Evil 7, etc. He created a third channel named "Bananaguns"(Great Channel, Check it Out!) in early 2017 based upon the running jokes of bananas on his main channel. On June 5th of 2017 he created a fourth channel, "DotaTew" (Later renamed "Ryan") for specifically Dota content though he is rarely active on this channel. He is a member of the Nice Posture Squad along with Aceti, Galvez, Ben Addington (known as FrizzlenPop). With later additions to the team in the form of Dasha (Miniidear), Andrew (Sigils), Austin (BiffleWiffle). Phillips had also appeared alongside many other YouTubers during his Pixelmon Island and Troll Pack series including: PeteZahHutt, Vikkstar123, KwehCraft, LandonMC, and many more. In September 2017, he started a short sequel series to Pixelmon Island known as "Pixelmon World" joined by JeromeASF and a new group of YouTubers including: Generzon, Char, Xylophoney, Sigils, and many more, however it ended after only 33 episodes. Towards the end of 2017 when Phillips moved to Georgia he began making more solo content though still filming video's occasionally with other members of the Nice Posture but still playing games that he enjoyed on his channel even started to do VR in 2018. He also made an announcement in 2018 he would focus more of his efforts in 2018 to his real life channel of "Bananaguns" though it would not affect the content he makes on his main channel. Subscriber Milestones *Reached 100,000 subscribers on September 15, 2016 *Reached 200,000 subscribers on February 11, 2017 *Reached 250,000 subscribers on April 11, 2017 *Reached 300,000 subscribers on May 11, 2017 *Reached 350,000 subscribers on June 29, 2017 *Reached 400,000 subscribers on September 22, 2017 *Reached 500,000 subscribers on February 21, 2019 Banana Facts *Turned "Bananas" into a meme because he bet he could turn any random word into a meme *Has merchandise that can be found at Nice Posture Clothing and Tewtiy Shop *Tewtiy, when he first met australian YouTuber Lachlan, called him La-Chan, which has become an ongoing joke. *Some of his favorite games to play include DOTA 2, the Dark Souls series, and The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. *One of his favorite YouTuber is TomSka *Enjoys to watch Anime in his free time (Favorites include Death Note, Hunter x Hunter, etc.) *Frequently known to eat Domino's Pizza and Mcdonalds (though recently has tried to become more healthy) *Has a signature look involving a red shirt with a blue bow-tie and Heely's *On February 5th, 2017 performed a 13 hour livestream (currently longest on his channel) *Minecraft character has a pumpkin (not pizza or cookie) on the side of his face *Showed up frequently in the videos on the Benja Channel created by Mitch Hughes(TheBajanCanadian) until moving to Georgia in late 2017 *Previously the back wall of his Florida office was filled with fan-art given to him via the Nice Posture P.O Box or at conventions *Has 3 other channels, Bananaguns, DotaTew, and TewtiyTwo *Other Alias: Tewtiys, Bananaguns, Tewtles, Doughnut Boy *Has a stuffed Penguin named Waddles he occasionally shows during streams and videos *Really enjoys talking about and referencing popular memes *On January 27 he reached a total of 1,000,000 views on one of his videos "IS CRAZY DAVE THE FINAL BOSS?!?! Plants Vs Zombies 2" Tewtiy Quotes *"You Beautiful Individuals!" *"Bananaguns, great channel, check it out." *"Blame Ben" *"Ben Ben Ben Ben Ben Ben Ben Ben Ben!!" *"Caakee" *"CLASSIC" *"We're going to need a few cash drops" Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers